This new variety of African violet plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among random pollinated plants maintained at my breeding and research facilities at Hanover, Germany, in connection with my efforts to develop a unique and stable bi-color flower that would offer profuse blooming on a fast, clean growing plant. This new plant was discovered by me in 1973 and because it appeared to have the characteristics that I was seeking, it was reproduced by me by leaf cuttings from the original plant at Hanover, Germany, and then propagated through successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the unique and distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed.
Propagation of this new plant on a commercial scale is now being carried on at West Chicago, Ill., and at Woodburn, Oreg., U.S.A., by means of leaf cuttings and division of shoots and that experience with the new plant has confirmed my original observations.